


Ep. 3 - A Generous Present

by Badam (torresjrjr)



Series: Tales of a Sixth Form Smasher [3]
Category: Tales of a Sixth Form Smasher
Genre: A Dirty Weasels Prod., Badam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torresjrjr/pseuds/Badam
Summary: This work was posted in honor of the Dirty Weasels, who made it through two years of school, pigeons, and each other. May this bring nostalgia and a smile on to the faces of those who face tough times. Lest we forget. Please enjoy this series, as we stay hopeful for a new work.**** All characters and events in these episodes are purely fictional and are not based off of any real life people or events. ****





	Ep. 3 - A Generous Present

**Author's Note:**

> This work was posted in honor of the Dirty Weasels, who made it through two years of school, pigeons, and each other. May this bring nostalgia and a smile on to the faces of those who face tough times. Lest we forget. Please enjoy this series, as we stay hopeful for a new work.
> 
> **** All characters and events in these episodes are purely fictional and are not based off of any real life people or events. ****

I was at a night club looking for potential candidates for my next shag with not much luck. Most of the women here looked about 40 years old or above. Was this club the go to place when you were having a mid life-crisis I thought to myself. But then, I spotted my jewel in the haystack. I saw a stunning blonde with double E cup tits and a double E cup arse. Finally, I was set free from my limpness. I pointed my erect penis towards her to signal her over and she came towards me. "Finally, a bitch who is worth jizzing on" I said cheekily to her. "Ooh, I feel flattered" she replied. "Can I have your number so I can fuck you one day" I queried. "Sure you can" she replied and so I got her number. 

I then decided to start grinding on all the other dried up middle aged hags in the club just to make her laugh and impress her. I walked up to four overweight milfs and proceeded to grind on them, this was a big mistake. The most disgusting one of the four then proceeded to grab me. "Looks like I've scored a toy boy" she said menacingly. She then proceeded to put her repugnant lips all over me. I was being asphyxiated in a shower of verminous fat rolls and I felt physically sick. I had to escape I thought to myself; but I was outnumbered. I had to think quick, and then I thought of a brilliant idea- I'd simply piss off the bouncers so they would throw me out and I then I could escape. "Oi you fat fucking tossbags come on and suck my tangfastic testicles" I shouted to the bouncers. They then proceeded to come over to me and took me by the arm and escorted me off the premises. I then proceeded to make a quick runner back home before the overweight bitches who had violated me could catch up with me. 

The next morning I woke up and was devastated that I didn't get the opportunity to fuck the sexy little thing I met last night due to my stupidity. I then called her so that we could meet up. However she responded saying that she was working at a retirement home for the next few days and so she couldn't come round. I then began to cogitate and then concluded that I was too impatient to wait to fuck her. So I asked her if I could help her out at the retirement home and she agreed. 

So I made my way down to the retirement home and when I arrived I was greeted by the receptionist. I explained that I was helping someone out and he said that he was expecting me and then he gave me a list of jobs to do. There was no sign of the sexy bitch that I had met earlier and I had figured that she was going to come in later. 

I then made my way down to the main lobby and started talking to some of the residents to keep myself occupied. I got speaking to a few and then one of them informed me that the girl that I met at the nightclub wasn't in today. "That crafty bitch stood me up" I shouted. Then an elderly man with a beaming smile and ageless confidence came up to me and said "girl problems is it." "This girl I was trying to fuck, stood me up" I replied. "I know that feeling, I used to be quite the player back in my day" he said with a charismatic wink. "I'm still getting myself some action now it just so happens, they just can't resists my 14 incher" he added. "14 inches, that's even bigger than me" I exclaimed. "I may be old but I don't need no viagra to keep that ancient joystick of pleasure up and running" he said. "But with a pretty thing like that, sometimes you need to do a little more, she's gonna have a lotta boys after her, you need to be a gentleman" he said. "What do you suggest I do" I asked. "Make her feel special young man, then she'll really want you" he advised. "Well thanks for your advice, what's your name by the way" I queried. "Manbingo" he replied. 

When I got back home, I kept on thinking about Manbingo's advice, I knew this bitch wouldn't be an easy lay and I would have to go out of my way to impress her. But what could I do? I then thought of giving her a present but I couldn't think of what to get her. I then proceeded to put a giant condom on my head (this was my thinking cap) so that I could think of one easier. I then finally came up with a brilliant idea for a present, one which would show commitment, show sophistication, but would also elucidate that I wanted to fuck her. 

I took a camera out and started to take multiple pictures of my tallywacker. I then edited the pictures so that they had different levels of brightness and effects. I then printed out the pictures and put my artistic skills to the test. It took me several hours but I eventually made a collage of her face out of my dick pics. I then wrapped it up in wrapping paper and made my way down to her house, I knew she would be flattered by this present. It was such a brilliant idea, I was surprised nobody had thought of it before.

I rang the doorbell and she answered. "Oh hi" she said reluctantly and I smiled knowing that her disinterest would soon change. She was with her friend but I disregarded her friend because she was ugly. "I got a present for you, it comes from the heart" I said with a grin and I handed it over to her. She then unwrapped it and her face dropped. "Oh my days" she screamed. "This is so adorable" she squealed. "You like it I queried. "You're so sexy and spontaneous" she replied. "I want you inside me now" she moaned. My plan had worked. 

I then undressed her and made her get on the floor with her ass up. I then whipped out my tallywacker which I had dressed up to look like Thor's hammer. "Whoever holds this hammer, if she be worthy, shall posses the power of whore" I bellowed before I plummeted my cock in her arse. It was going well but then disaster struck. 

Her ugly friend decided that she wanted to join. "Mind if I join in" she asked. "Fuck off you're ugly" I replied. "Oh come on let her join in" said the girl I was fucking. "No I didn't sign up for this" I replied. "I'll stop fucking you, if you don't let her join, just let her have one blowjob and that's it" she demanded. "Fair enough" I said. I then reluctantly stuck my cock into the ugly girl's putrid mouth. She coiled her abhorrent lips around my helpless penis. Erection terminated! After a minute I couldn't bare it any more. "Right that's enough now, let me get back to what I was doing" I requested. But she refused. "Let go" I asked again. But she defiantly kept on sucking. I tried to pull my cock free but her jaws retracted. I was completely helpless. I had to get this bitch off my dick somehow. I had to go into frozen mode. "Let it go, let it go" I frantically sung at the top of my lungs hoping that the neighbours would hear my cries for help and help me out. But it was all to no avail and they just ignored my calls for help. 

I then dialled 999 and the operator picked up. "Who would you like" the operator said. "Fire brigade please" I responded. "What's your emergency" they asked. "I got my dick jammed in some bitches mouth and she won't let go." I cried in distress. "Hold on in there, we are sending someone with you right now" they said. I stood there feeling totally violated and wanting this nightmare to end. I waited for what felt like an eternity before the fire brigade came. Two firemen then broke down the door and came in the house. They then grabbed me and started to pull me free. "Heave ho" they shouted as they attempted to set me free. It took four attempts but eventually they got my dick out of her mouth. I then thanked them. 

I then proceeded to run out the house with the intention of never returning. I then decided to go down to Nando's to cheer myself up so that I wouldn't become scarred for life. I then went back home to catch an early night as it had been an eventful day.

**Author's Note:**

> By Badam


End file.
